Two different claws
by Ashura Nako
Summary: La primera vez que Arakita vio a ese gato negro no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba a sí mismo. Cuando pasó un tiempo y el gato seguía siendo arisco y desobediente… en ese momento le recordó a él más que nunca.


Hello. Llevo ya un tiempo completamente enamorada de Yowapeda y sus personajes y ya estaba tardando en pasarme por aquí pese a que ideas no me faltan. Siempre da tantos nervios y emoción estrenarse en un fandom, y qué mejor que con un fic de tu personaje favorito.

Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increibles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watanabe-sensei.

* * *

 ** _T_** _wo_ _ **d**_ _ifferent_ _ **c**_ _laws_

* * *

La primera vez que Arakita vio a ese gato negro no puedo evitar pensar que se parecía a él. Ese gato era libre, callejero, sin dueño. Justo como él. Una libertad ansiada.

Se había vuelto a ir de clases. No le interesaba hacer funciones y resolver problemas matemáticos, mucho menos las formulas químicas y ni que decir de la historia o lecciones sobre japonés. Nada de eso le interesaba en ese momento. Pero volvería para la clase de educación física, solo por ese motivo no había cogido su moto y conducido lejos.

Estaba matando el tiempo en el patio de la escuela cuando se cruzó con el gato y sus pensamientos empezaron a tomar un rumbo casi filosófico. Libertad.

—Eres libre, ¿eh? Igual que yo. Ven —dijo el chico esperando que el felino se le acercara. Según veía en la televisión a los gatos le gustan los mimos.

Ese gato le había recordado a él y quiso tocarlo. No era una idea descabellada. Pero el felino maulló y huyó de un salto dejando a Arakita con una clara expresión de disgusto.

¿Quién se creía ese gato como para despreciarle así? ¿Acaso se pensaba que él iba regalando mimos y caricias? Maldito gato.

Ni siquiera un gato se le acercaba.

Pero mientras Arakita se levantaba —incluso había tomado la molestia de agacharse para acariciar al gato— y criticaba se dio cuenta de algo: el gato le recordó a él. Él no se hubiera acercado a un cualquiera que quisiera regalarle un solo minuto de compañía.

Y aunque Arakita era un chico de perros en ese momento sintió que ese gato le había recordado demasiado a sí mismo. Tanto que un nudo se le hizo en la garganta.

* * *

La segunda vez que vio al gato se encontraba tumbado en el césped. De nuevo se había ido de clases pero no tenía a donde ir. Si volvía a su casa claramente su madre le regañaría, su moto estaba sin gasolina y él sin dinero para pagarla. Aunque sus actos no fueran normalmente muy legales ni moralmente aceptables, no caería tan bajo como para robarle a alguien.

Sin medio de trasporte que le permitiera alejarse, huir, avanzar; Arakita no tenía a donde ir.

Casi estaba quedándose dormido cuando escuchó un maullido. Abrió sus ojos con molestia. «Estúpido gato que me despierta» pensó sin reparar que fuera el gato de la otra vez. Pero al enfocar a la fuente de ruido notó inmediatamente que era el mismo animal.

El gato le miró como esperando un nuevo llamado por parte del joven. Llamado que no se produciría. Arakita era orgulloso, tanto como para no llamar a un animal que le había despreciado una vez que se dejó llevar por pensamientos profundos y estúpidos.

—¿Qué quieres? Intento dormir así que lárgate.

El felino maulló otra vez, dio una vuelta sobre el mismo lugar en el que estaba y se acomodó en el césped enrollando su cola alrededor de su cuerpo. Con la clara intención de dormir, como Yasutomo.

—¡Oye!, ¿no escuchas? Que te largues —dijo el chico mientras hacía un gesto con la mano que indicaba que le quería lejos de allí.

El gato levantó su cabeza, la cual había apoyado sobre sus patas delanteras, y tras emitir otro maullido volvió a la posición anterior y cerró sus ojos.

Arakita chistó con la lengua y se giró quedando de lado, dándole la espalda al gato. Ni ese césped era suyo, ni el gato le molestaba si se quedaba callado. Además, una vez más ese gato le recordaba a él.

Era una mañana de mayo y el gato y Arakita solo querían dormir un rato.

* * *

Odiaba al mundo en ese momento. Odiaba a las adolescentes que le señalaban y se reían y a las madres que tapaban los ojos de sus hijos para que no le vieran. Como si fuera un paria. Y quizás lo era.

Tosió con molestia escupiendo sangre y miró con odio a un hombre trajeado que negaba con la cabeza al mirarle mientras hablaba por teléfono. Arakita casi pudo escuchar el «la juventud de hoy en día» en sus labios.

¿Qué sabía ese imbécil? ¿Que sabían las idiotas niñatas de antes? ¿Y esa madre? ¿Acaso podría asegurar que su hijo en el futuro no se peleara con alguien? La gente era estúpida e hipócrita y Arakita los odiaba a todos en ese momento.

El golpe que le habían dado en el costado le dolía y su labio seguía sangrando. No era la primera vez que se peleaba con algún matón pero tampoco era algo que hiciera con frecuencia.

Si su familia le veía llegar así se preocuparían. Volverían con las charlas de «desde que dejaste el béisbol has cambiado», «solo queremos ayudarte». Pero nadie podía ayudarle porque no necesitaba ayuda. Él simplemente era libre, tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, de ir donde le diera la real gana. No necesitaba nada.

Y necesitaba todo.

Pero eso era algo que Yasutomo no se permitía pensar. Porque si nunca se hubiera lesionado a esas horas no andaría en la calle, estaría en su casa, comiendo con ganas tras un arduo entrenamiento en su club del instituto. Instituto que no sería en el cual estaba entrando a hurtadillas. Porque si estaba en el instituto Hakone era porque no tenía club de béisbol. Porque no quería ni ver una pelota, ni escuchar el ruido del bate al golpear dicha pelota.

Cuanto más alejara el béisbol menos le dolería el no poder practicarlo. Y eso era otra mentira. Porque el daño estaba dentro de él, no fuera.

Mientras andaba por el patio de su instituto miró a su codo con odio. Si no se hubiera lesionado nada de lo que vivía actualmente le pasaría. Dejó escapar una risa al aire. Pero qué estúpido era. Su codo no era el culpable de que actualmente solo anduviera sin rumbo dando bandazos y desperdiciando días de su vida. La culpa era suya.

Pero eso era algo que Arakita solo se permitía pensar en momentos de tristeza o de debilidad. El resto del tiempo la agresividad y la negación eran su mejor arma.

Se dejó caer en el césped con desgana. Más tarde iría a una fuente a lavarse la herida del labio, inventaría una excusa nada creíble para su familia y al día siguiente todo seguiría igual. Sí, era un buen plan.

Resopló el pelo sobre su frente. Tras la pelea hasta el tupé se le había caído. Luego llevó sus manos a su pelo y lo revolvió con furia. Odiaba todo en esos momentos. Se sentía tan perdido y al mismo tiempo sentía nulas ganas de encontrar otro camino.

Un maullido le distrajo. Pero la furia no se disipó.

—¡Lárgate!

Pero el gato volvió a maullar. Yasutomo no necesitó mirarlo para saber que gato era. Al parecer ese felino vivía en el instituto.

El gato se acercó a Arakita el cual había levantado la vista del suelo.

—¡Qué te largues he dicho! —Gritó moviendo violentamente su mano para espantar al gato.

El felino erizó su lomo, irguió la cola y gruñó enseñando sus dientes. Arakita abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El gato sabía ser agresivo y fiero. En ese momento no se permitió pensar que de nuevo era similar a él porque solo podía centrarse en la rabia que sentía por dentro. Sin embargo no volvió a echar al gato.

Cuando el animal notó que el chico no volvería a gritarle, volvió a su estado normal. Arakita casi se sintió fascinado por la facilidad del felino de pasar de parecer la cosa más adorable e inocente del mundo al animal más agresivo y peligroso. El gato caminó hacia Arakita y pasó su lomo por la pierna de este. Luego acercó su cabeza a una de las manos de Arakita y la empujó como dándole permiso para acariciarlo. El joven se dejó llevar y acarició al gato. Este empezó a ronronear. Y era la primera vez que el gato ronroneaba en presencia del chico.

Arakita se mordió el labio mientras que con su otra mano se tapaba los ojos con fuerza. Ese gato era individualista y agresivo, como él. Ese gato parecía no obedecer a nada ni nadie, como él. Pero al igual que él, ese gato a veces solo necesitaba algo de cariño y apoyo.

Eso pensó Arakita aunque trataba de alejar dichos pensamientos de su cabeza. Eso pensaba sin saber que aunque el gato y él guardaban sin duda semejanzas, era el gato el que había elegido estar ahí para él en ese momento. Porque el felino pese a ser orgulloso y arisco, iba dos pasos por delante de Arakita en lo que a sinceridad se refería.

* * *

—Aunque no lo creas, bueno aunque nadie lo crea, no me gusta deber nada. Solo por esta vez te daré algo. Porque la otra noche me hiciste compañía, solo por eso.

Eso pronunció Arakita tres días después de haberse peleado. Su labio estaba cicatrizando y en una de sus manos había una Bepsi —algo común en él— pero en la otra había algo que nunca nadie hubiera esperado: una lata de comida de gatos.

El felino maulló y se puso a dar vueltas sin parar mientras Arakita se peleaba con el «abre fácil de la comida».

—¡Puta lata! —Exclamó un minuto después, pero al fin consiguió abrirla y ponerla en el suelo.

El gato se lanzó a ella como si llevara días sin comer y Yasutomo frunció el ceño. Luego se sentó en el césped, césped que parecía haberse vuelto punto de reunión entre Arakita y el gato.

Abrió su Bepsi y empezó a beber. La brisa era agradable. Más que la clase de filosofía seguro.

Pero aunque se escapaba de las clases de filosofía, y de su joven pero chalada —a opinión de Arakita— profesora, se hallaba pensando en dicho césped.

—Oye, ¿y tú que comes? Si vives aquí no sé qué puedes comer. Y estás flacucho.

El gato ni siquiera se giró a mirar al chico, aún seguía comiendo con ansias. Arakita chistó la lengua. Le jodía que le ignoraran.

—Solo ha sido esta vez, no te acostumbres. Yo no te debo nada, yo no le debo nada a nadie. Solo esta vez.

Dio otro buche a su Bepsi entendiendo que el felino le ignoraría hasta que acabara la comida. Parecía no ser muy grande, así que no debía de tener mucha edad. ¿No tenía madre y hermanos? Pero eso era algo que no le interesaba a Arakita. Si quisiera pensar estaría en la clase de filosofía escuchando de Platón y su caverna. No, en la caverna era donde él quería enterrar esos pensamientos tan humanos que le hacían preocuparse —aunque lo negara— por un gato.

Si el gato y él eran parecidos, ninguno debía preocuparse por el otro. Eran seres libres e independientes. Pero lo cierto era que el gato le había dado compañía tras una paliza y ahora él le daba de comer. Y nada había sido planeado.

Cuando escuchó de nuevo un conocido maullido giró su cabeza para mirar al gato y se lo encontró andando hacia él. ¿Acaso quería que le acariciara de nuevo? El gato era muy ególatra si pensaba que podía manipularle a su antojo y usarlo como maquina de caricias y mimos a su antojo.

Oh, no. Él no iba a hacer lo que el gato quisiera. En todo caso el gato debería rogar por sus caricias.

Pero el felino empezó a subirse en las piernas de Arakita y este exclamó una maldición al notar las uñas del pequeño animal clavarse en su piel.

¿Pero qué mierda de tejido tenían los pantalones del instituto que eran tan finos? Al no tener gatos, Arakita no sabía que las uñas eran bastante afiladas.

El gato siguió escalando y entonces el chico exclamó:

—¡No te daré mi Bepsi! ¡Tú no puedes beber de eso!

Pero el gato, como era lógico, no iba por la bebida. Tras mirar al chico por el grito que había pegado se acomodó en su regazo y se echó a dormir. Yasutomo no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

Con lo arisco que era ese gato verle dormir en su regazo era algo sorprendente. Más sorprendente era que sin darle cuenta él le estaba acariciando el lomo.

«¿Qué cojones me pasa?» pensó molesto consigo mismo. Ahora sí que necesitaba una paliza, y ganas sentía de dársela él mismo. Porque de nuevo sus pensamientos escaparon a su control mientras decidía que la próxima vez le llevaría un recipiente con agua también.

Cuando el gato acababa de dormirse, Yasutomo cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía el sexo del animal. Aprovechándose de la cercanía y la confianza que el animal le había regalado ese día, le levantó la cola y la parte de atrás de su cuerpo para mirar su género. El felino —como era de esperar— se despertó sobresaltado, clavó las uñas en las ingles de Arakita y se separó de él.

Arakita gritó maldiciones como para rellenar todo un cuaderno mientras el gato le daba la espalda y dormía sobre el césped. Al menos el césped no violaba su intimidad.

Cuando el chico se calmó y dejó de agradecer al cielo que clavara sus uñas en su ingle y no un poco más a la derecha, volvió a hablar.

—Así que eres una chica, ¿eh? Pues no tengas gatitos porque no pienso traer comida a las crías de una arisca como tú.

Y tras un rato Arakita se dio cuenta de que a él tampoco le agradaría que alguien mirara sus partes privadas. Trató de acercarse a la —ahora con certeza— gata, pero esta huyó aún enfadada.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Tan hondo como la caverna de Platón.

* * *

Al día siguiente Arakita se encaminó con seguridad a la zona del patio donde solía encontrarse al felino. En su mano izquierda una Bepsi y en la derecha una bolsa.

Al llegar el animal estaba ahí y el chico le observó sin acercarse, comprobando que el gato ya no parecía enfadado.

—Solo por esta vez —susurró antes de abrir la bolsa y atraer inmediatamente al felino con su olor.

Había sido toda una aventura convencer a su madre para que le dejara un poco de caballa de la cena. Su progenitora le había preguntado que si no estaría escondiendo y cuidando de un gato en su habitación. Yasutomo tragó saliva asustado. ¿Acaso su madre leía mentes? Si bien no había acertado de pleno, había acertado en parte. ¿Tendría pelos de gato en su uniforme? ¿Olería a gato? Al final la pudo convencer de que no era así y sacó el pescado de su casa.

Cuando lo puso en el suelo así como el recipiente del agua, la gata se olvidó totalmente de su presencia, una vez más. Arakita solo pudo pensar que era una interesada. Pero la realidad era que solo era un animal sobreviviendo.

Arakita sabía lo que era eso. Porque pese a que nadie le entendiera, él se sentía cada día asfixiado en su día a día, martirizado y atado por la monotonía. Su lucha por la supervivencia era lo que le hacía sentir libre.

Y ese gato también era libre, no le importaba ayudarle un poco. Además se entretenía cuando se escapaba de clases. Ambos ganaban.

Eso pensaba el chico sin darse cuenta de lo importante que era dicha reflexión. La gata y él eran parecidos y sin ningún buen motivo habían acabado formando un dúo. Quizás para sobrevivir juntos. Arakita no se permitía darle demasiadas vueltas. Se empeñaba en asegurarse que nada le unía a ese gato. Que solo se aburría y tampoco era tan cruel como para dejarle morir de hambre. Solo eso. Pero era más mucho más.

El chico se dejó caer en el césped tras acabar su refresco y se quedó mirando las nubes. Luego sintió un peso en su barriga y observó a la gata posicionándose para dormir.

—No me dejes pelos —dijo Arakita.

Y en respuesta, la gata maulló.

«No lo haré» quiso entender Arakita. Pero si lo haría. Claro que lo haría.

* * *

Ese día era una completa mierda. Los profesores le habían dicho que si seguía escapándose de clase tendría problemas pero a Arakita no le importaba lo más mínimo. No tenía ganas de quedarse en las clases y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Llegó al patio y se sentó en un banco, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza ir a mirar si la gata estaba en el césped de siempre.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos comenzó a repeinar su pelo. Ese peinado molaba, era llamativo pero le gustaba, además nunca había llevado el pelo así. La gorra le molestaba con mucho pelo por lo que lo llevaba corto mientras jugó al béisbol.

Yasutomo chistó con la lengua. Cuando jugaba al béisbol, el pelo era el menor de sus problemas. Lanzar, mejorar su puntería, notar los callos en sus manos, montarse en el montículo, recibir las indicaciones del _catcher_.

El béisbol le traía tantos recuerdos. Y aunque eran buenos recuerdos, aunque eran dulces, solo se hacían amargos en el corazón de Arakita. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, el béisbol había quedado atrás y ahora se sentía libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

Arakita sonrió intentando creerse sus palabras pero su sonrisa solo expresó la profunda desesperación en la que empezaba a sumirse.

Un maullido se escuchó y Arakita enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy si que no tengo comida.

La gata saltó al banco y como ignorando la presencia del chico empezó a lamerse para limpiarse. Sin embargo si estaba ahí era por Arakita. Mientras la gata seguía con su tarea, Arakita miró al cielo. Sin esperar ver nada realmente. Al rato la gata paró y se sentó de forma más cómoda sin volver a hacer un ruido.

—Ya he dicho que no tengo comida, ¿vienes a limpiarte y ya está? Lárgate que no estoy de humor. Además nadie se queda conmigo. No entiendo porque deberías quedarte tú.

La gata movió sus orejas al escuchar el sonido de la voz del chico pero no se giró ni movió.

—Pues nada, haz lo que quieras. Yo también hago lo que quiero pero que sepas que soy más de perros.

Y lo era, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a la gata.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Arakita decidió irse a su casa. Al levantarse del banco la gata maulló pero el chico ni la miró. Había olvidado su enfado pero ahora que tenía que irse recordaba el por qué de su estado de ánimo.

Tras avanzar unos metros le dio una patada a una papelera del instituto volcando su contenido al suelo.

La gata esperó hasta que la figura del chico desapareció y se bajó del banco para irse también.

* * *

Un día Arakita apareció mas malhumorado que de costumbre y se sentó en el césped donde siempre encontraba a la gata. Sus cejas estaban más fruncidas que nunca y no dejaba de murmurar y maldecir entre dientes. Las clases habían acabado y solo los estudiantes que asistían a clubs estaban en el recinto. Arakita no asistía a ninguno por lo que no había una explicación para que estuviera allí. La gata que estaba tumbada se levantó y volvió a sentar pero esta vez mirando a Arakita. Las veces que el chico estaba así, era agresivo.

—Me ha ganado con una mierda de bici. ¿Cómo es posible? Es estúpido, con la moto puedo avanzar. ¡Es lo único que me hace ir a donde quiero!

Chistó con la lengua y le pegó un puñetazo al suelo. La gata se mantuvo en silencio mientras Yasutomo se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Él solo quería avanzar, sin saber donde pero avanzar. Se sentía bien cuando se montaba en la moto y sentía la velocidad en su piel, el viento rompiéndose contra su figura. Como si arremetiera con todo. Pero eso no era avanzar. No lo era porque ver el paisaje en lo alto de la montaña ya no le satisfacía, no lo era porque día a día seguía enfadado con el mundo.

Y ese día comenzó un cambio que Arakita nunca esperó. En lo alto de la montaña había decidido empezar una pelea tonta y sin sentido con un chico de su misma edad e instituto. No era la primera vez que ahogado en su propia furia y aburrimiento, forzaba una pelea ilógica con tal de desahogarse un poco. Pero ese chico no le había seguido el rollo y le había desafiado a una carrera. Su moto contra la bicicleta de ese chico. Era algo idiota, algo irreal. Pero ese chico y su bicicleta le dieron la vuelta a la realidad.

Arakita perdió la carrera y el chico siguió con su rutina como si no entendiera cuan importante era esa acción para Arakita.

—Maldito Cara de piedra —murmuró el chico mientras de nuevo se sentía enfadado. Mucho más que otras veces.

Había perdido, lo que significaba que no estaba avanzando nada. Era algo que ya sabía y como siempre había tratado de ignorar, pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

La gata llevaba un rato maullándole tratando de llamar la atención del chico cuando este se levantó con un propósito.

—¡Déjame! Te he dicho que no te voy a alimentar siempre.

Arakita se fue y la gata se fue a cazar algún animalillo distraído. Esa noche Arakita cogió sin permiso la bicicleta del chico que le derrotó en la carretera y todo cambió.

Al día siguiente, Yasutomo apareció con el pelo mal cortado y con una expresión extraña que danzaba entre la emoción mal disimulada y la ansiedad de tener un nuevo propósito.

Ese día le dejó al gato una lata de comida, agua y le fue corriendo al gimnasio de la academia Hakone. A pasar dos horas corriendo sobre un rodillo sin avanzar a su parecer. Pero comenzando a avanzar por primera vez desde que se partió el codo en secundaria.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Arakita pasaba rápidamente a dejarle comida al gato y luego entraba corriendo al gimnasio. Ese rodillo y esa bicicleta prestada le esperaban. Lo que no parecía hacerlo era su paciencia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad perdía dos horas de su vida corriendo en un rodillo? ¿Viendo la misma pared cada día? ¿Acaso eso le haría avanzar?

A veces solo conseguía salir más enfadado de lo que había entrado. Sin embargo Fukutomi —el chico con cara de piedra— parecía seguro con su decisión. Arakita no compartía opiniones.

Sus compañeros le odiaban. «Que novedad» pensó el chico. A él todos le odiaban, siempre. No era algo nuevo. Un día un chico que estaba también en primero, en el club de ciclismo, y siempre estaba comiendo una especie de barrita energética, se le acercó a la azotea donde Arakita comía solo. Nunca comía en otro lado y toda persona que iba a la azotea y le veía volvía sobre sus pasos. Nadie se le acercaba.

Ese chico le dejó en parte más confuso de lo que ya estaba. Sostuvo y apoyó la opinión de «Juichi» y tras decirle que tenía algo que Juichi admiraba, se fue.

¿Él tenía de verdad algo que ese Cara de piedra valoraba? Lo dudaba.

Ese día tras el entrenamiento se tumbó en el césped donde la gata le esperaba. Por primera vez sopesó ese hecho. No se había dado cuenta que la gata siempre aparecía de un modo u otro cuando él andaba sin rumbo por el patio.

—Ven. —Le dijo y esta vez la gata obedeció.

Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que Arakita sentía que alguien no se apartaba de él. No importaba que no fuera humano, ese animal estaba ahí.

Quizás también el Cara de piedra, el chico ególatra y el rarito que le abordó en la azotea se quedaran a su lado cuando fuera parte del equipo. No le importaban los senpais, esos chicos le miraban por encima del hombro, como todos; pero al Cabeza de piedra podía demostrarle que sus deseos de ganar y avanzar eran fuertes y verdaderos.

La gata maulló cuando el chico le acarició tras las orejas y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yasutomo.

—Soy más de perros, no lo olvides —dijo Yasutomo sacando la lengua al animal mientras este le maulló de nuevo como respuesta.

Pero la vida no era blanca o negra. No se dividía en perros y gatos. Arakita se encontraba en el medio, en pleno cambio. Y una parte de él lo sabía.

El primer escalón estaba superado.

Días después por primera vez Arakita corrió en una carrera, sin haber corrido nunca fuera del rodillo. Como era de esperar perdió, se rindió, pero alcanzó al Cara de piedra con una agilidad y efusividad que dejó a muchos sin habla.

Al final no le pudo preguntar nada porque había olvidado lo que quería preguntar, pero el ruido de todas las bicicletas que había adelantado hasta llegar al principio, fue una respuesta suficiente.

* * *

—Solo porque estoy satisfecho. Y solo porque tu no entiendes y a ti te lo puedo decir —dijo Arakita un día mientras le abría a la gata callejera no una lata de comida sino tres.

Y la gata se las comió todas.

«Come tanto como yo» pensó Arakita, hallando una vez más una coincidencia entre el gato y su persona.

—He ganado una carrera. Esa bicicleta… tch, Fuku-chan tenía razón. Yo soy el motor cuando estoy en una bicicleta.

Arakita sonrió tan ampliamente que cualquiera hubiera pensado que era otra persona. No solo porque ya no tenía su increíble tupé, no solo porque ahora había dejado de meterse en peleas y participaba de forma activa en un club, sino porque sonreía. Al fin.

Seguía teniendo su mal humor, seguía hablando de un modo que escandalizaría a las abuelitas y seguía infundiendo miedo en aquellos que no le conocían. Pero algo había cambiado. Ahora veía una meta clara a la que apuntar y tenía los medios para llegar a ella. El motor que mucho tiempo estuvo atrofiado empezaba ahora a funcionar.

Y quizás fue el instinto animal de Arakita o quizás lo fue el de la gata. Pero cuando esta se echó a dormir en el regazo de Arakita ese día, ambos notaron que al fin las cosas empezaban a ir en el rumbo adecuado.

Yasutomo ya no conduciría perdido sin saber a dónde ir. Ahora era él quien decidía a donde ir. Y tenía muy claro a donde. Al podio, con Fuku-chan. Quizás en un futuro también aceptara ir al podio con el chico de las diademas y el de las barritas energéticas.

Arakita era un lobo. Esa analogía era algo que él mismo aceptaba. Enseñar sus dientes con rabia y casi gruñir solo le hacían asemejarse más. Y un lobo no es humano ni es felino, pero en ese momento, Arakita se sentía bien al lado de otra persona y al lado de un gato.

Porque la vida no se diferenciaba en ser de perros o de gatos. Ni en blanco y negro. Tampoco en Bepsi y cola, pero en este caso, Arakita aún difería.

—Necesito una Bepsi —reflexionó en voz alta cuando el gato ya estaba despierto pero seguía perezosamente en su regazo—. Anda quítate, Futoi-chan.

Porque ni Arakita era ya un chico perdido dando bandazos, ni esa gata era ya un animal flacucho. Arakita era ahora un ciclista y la gata se estaba poniendo gorda.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que Yasutomo esperaba. Los días y semanas antes se hacían eternos, aun escapándose de clase le resultaba eterna su jornada escolar, pero ahora casi podía decir que los días duraban un parpadeo.

Pese a que seguía sin interesarle ir a clases con continuidad comenzó a hacerlo. Fukutomi le había indicado que si no lo hacía no podría asistir a las actividades del club y fuera verdad o mentira, Arakita accedió. Además ya había perdido mucho tiempo de su vida siendo estúpido, era hora de encauzar todo.

Las clases fueron una completa molestia y recuperar todas las lecciones que perdió fue aún peor. Pero si podía pedalear en una bicicleta en la cual ni podía mantenerse el equilibrio al principio, podría con eso.

Comenzar a admirar y tomarle cariño al chico de piedra fue algo que Arakita no planeó pero hacía mucho que nada iba según lo planeado. Llamarle Fuku-chan por cariño si lo fue. Tampoco pudo creer que este le diera su bicicleta en vez de apañárselas con una del club.

Una preciosa Bianche celeste. «Bian» para Arakita que acostumbraba a poner nombres para nada originales. O al menos eso le dijeron en su familia cuando llamó a su perro Akichan.

Bian y él podían hacerse uno. Bian era las ruedas y la estructura, él era el motor. Ambos trabajaban en conjunto para avanzar.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta comía con los chicos del club. El chico de las diademas resultó no ser mala persona solo un poco ególatra y muy narcisista. El chico de las barritas energéticas era siempre simpático pese a que Arakita no le hablaba cariñosamente. Y Fuku-chan era un ser de otro planeta. Siempre serio, siempre defendiendo que era fuerte y confiable como nadie.

El lobo que era Arakita no se sentía en una manada, pues él era el único lobo, pero se sentía en compañía.

Las carreras se sucedieron unas tras otras y su dupla con Fukutomi empezó a ganar reconocimiento. La meta estaba aún muy lejos pero seguía descontando kilómetros.

Arakita tardó en entender que la Inter High era una meta muy grande. Los chicos de primeros rara vez competían en ella y menos cuando los senpais les despreciaban solo por ser de primero.

—¡Son unos malditos egoístas! ¿Puedes creerlos? ¡Fuku-chan es mejor de ellos!

La gata levantó la vista de su lata de comida. Había aprendido que cuando el chico elevaba la voz era mejor mirarlo antes de que se pusiera agresivo y no estar preparada. Pero Yasutomo solo se quejaba mientras arrancaba césped. La gata siguió comiendo.

—Cuando yo esté en tercero no dejaré tampoco que ningún niñato de primero corra. Entonces sí será nuestro momento.

La gata meneó su cola casi dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

El viento hacía moverse a la corbata de Arakita y la sombra de los arboles les protegía del calor. Era la hora del almuerzo y esta vez Arakita a causa de su enfado no había querido comer con los demás.

—Eso sería lo justo pero entonces estaría siendo como ellos. Bueno, solo dejaré que algún mocoso tenga un puesto si de verdad es bueno.

Pero la gata no entendía nada de lo que decía el chico, aún así al acabar se acercó a él como tantas otras veces. Su confianza había llegado a tal punto que hasta intentaba comerse la comida que Arakita llevaba para sí mismo.

Ese día Yasutomo se debatía acerca de la Inter High mientras que la gata a la que se juró no alimentar y alimentaba cada día, trataba de robarle su melón pan.

—¡Maldita seas, es mío! —Exclamó cuando vio las intenciones del minino.

Llegar a la meta parecía ahora mucho más difícil, como una empinada cuesta que escalar, y Arakita no era escalador pero conseguiría subirla. Era _All-rounder_ y no solo en las carreras.

* * *

Cuando Arakita estaba en segundo las cosas cambiaron. Ahora podía esforzarse más que nunca para llegar a la Inter High, estando en segundo podía optar de un modo más fácil a algún puesto.

Tendría que seguir esforzándose pero no le importaba. Asistía a clases, aprobaba los exámenes y entregaba sus deberes, aunque a veces los copiara de Fukutomi. Se había hecho amigo de los miembros del club que asistían al mismo año que él y todo iba sobre ruedas.

Ese año un acontecimiento que nadie esperaba le hizo darse cuenta que al fin pertenecía a un lugar y tenía unos lazos que aunque negara, apreciaba. Ese año Shinkai rechazó su puesto para correr en la Inter High como esprínter y por primera vez Arakita se dio cuenta de cómo le importaban sus compañeros.

Pese a que seguía siendo arisco y borde con todos, sentía un lazo con sus compañeros y la elección de Shinkai le molestó como si él mismo rechazara ir a esa competición que era la meta de todos. Ese tío era un idiota, lo peor era que le dolía su decisión. Cuando escuchó las explicaciones no pudo más que tragarse sus palabras.

Sorprendiendo a todos, fue el primero en afirmar que le ayudarían a entrenar para que superara su miedo.

«¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?» se preguntó a sí mismo. Pero cuando vio que la mirada de Toudou y de Fukutomi tenían la misma pasión y contundencia que la suya, supo que no estaba loco. Que había hecho lo correcto y que de ser al revés, sus compañeros lo harían por él.

Antes se preguntaba cómo podían esos chicos acercarse a él si todos le odiaban, en ese momento no podía pensar como sería su día a día sin ellos.

Sin planearlo —una vez más— las cosas habían tomado un rumbo que no le disgustaba. Así como estar cada día un rato con esa gata a la que ya incluso llamaba de forma cariñosa.

Tan solo habían pasado unos meses, pero nada era igual a como lo fue antes. A veces Arakita no podía evitar pensar en cómo todo había cambiado. Cuando eso pasaba solo podía sonreír.

—¡Futoi-chan!

Pero ese día por más que gritó la gata no apareció. No quería reconocerlo pero estaba preocupado. No ayudaba que solo malas situaciones y escenarios llegaran a su mente. Por su puesto la historia de Shinkai y el conejo también le hacían ponerse en lo peor. Se forzó a pensar que estaría bien y le dejó la lata de comida y el agua cerca de un árbol.

Al día siguiente la gata estaba en la puerta del club de ciclismo dejando a Yasutomo sorprendido, no había forma en que supiera donde entrenaba. Fingiendo ir a rellenar las botellas de agua, salió de la sala del club y dejo a la gata donde siempre. No tenía tiempo en ese momento, pero verla le hizo volver al entrenamiento mucho más animado y con ganas de sudar y darlo todo encima de la bicicleta. Le acarició tras las orejas y la gata le lamió la mano. Arakita casi pudo entender un «Estoy bien» de su parte.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que al igual que Shinkai parecía sentir mucho cariño con ese conejo al que llamó Usakichi; él también sentía cariño por un animal que había conocido de forma inesperada.

Porque a veces las cosas suceden sin planearlas. Desde que Arakita había conocido a Fukutomi en lo alto de una montaña, sentía que todo en su vida llegaba de forma inesperada. Lo más irónico era que pese a ser así, se sentía llevando las riendas de su vida como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

Su instituto ganó la Inter High y el club de ciclismo no podía estar más satisfecho.

Yasutomo celebró la victoria con sus compañeros. Notó de nuevo la adrenalina que se siente al subirse a un podio, al levantar un trofeo. Y fue una victoria en grupo, algo que era sin duda una experiencia inolvidable.

Él había sido el Asistente del As, de Fukutomi, y le había llevado a la meta. No podía estar más satisfecho consigo mismo.

La primera vez que Fukutomi le había sugerido acatar ese rol a Arakita le había parecido egoísta, un rol que solo impulsaba al As para ganar en vez de ganar por sí mismo. Sin embargo cuando entendió que había otras formas de ganar más allá de que su bicicleta fuera la primera en cruzar la meta, cambió de opinión. Cuando entendió que lo importante era que su maillot cruzara antes que nadie la meta sin importa quién lo vistiera, entendió, aceptó y valoró el rol que se le daba.

Él tiraría, impulsaría y llevaría a su As hacia la meta. Sería asistente y de forma orgullosa. Cuando Fuku-chan cruzara la meta todos lo harían con él. Su maillot, ese que ponía Hakogaku, sería el primero en cruzar y no importaba quien lo llevara.

Era asistente del As, estaba en segundo año, acababa de ganar la Inter High, acababa de ganar un dorsal de un solo dígito para el año siguiente y era el motor de su propia vida.

Al fin, todo estaba avanzando en la dirección correcta y era él quien pedaleaba hacia dicha dirección.

Unos días después de ganar la Inter High llegó al césped donde la gata negra que tan bien conocida miraba encandilada una mariposa. Sin atacarla, sin asustarse, solo observando. Yasutomo agitó la bolsa que llevaba para hacer ruido y llamar su atención.

—Hoy sí que es un día especial.

Y lo era, sin duda lo era. Pese a que la gata no le entendiera si entendía bien que las latas de comidas eran más grandes, distintas, olían mejor y encima el chico había comprado galletas para darle. Definitivamente era un día especial.

—No olvides que soy más de perros. Aunque contigo haré una excepción.

Porque ya no era el chico perdido e irascible de antes, tampoco era la persona de perros de antes. Ya no era un lobo solitario. Seguía siendo un poco agresivo, seguía sintiendo cariño por los perros y seguía siendo un lobo, pero todo había cambiado.

Arakita se tumbó sabiendo que la gata no le haría caso hasta que acabara de comer y comenzó a reírse tirado en el suelo.

Habían ganado. Había avanzado más de lo que imagino la primera vez que decidió acudir al club de ciclismo y estaba más acompañado de lo que había pensado. Casi parecía irreal tanta felicidad.

Notó unas uñas en su pierna y exclamó una maldición. La gata estaba subiéndose encima y se había aferrado con sus garras para no caerse. Pero no importaba, esos arañazos no eran nada en comparación con viejas cicatrices.

El peso de la gata cayó sobre él y el chico alargó una mano para acariciarla.

—En serio, estás muy gorda.

Ella cada día más gorda, él cada día más satisfecho.

* * *

Cuando Arakita se graduó sintió una opresión en su pecho. La primera vez que había cruzado la puerta de ese instituto lo había hecho con un gesto asqueado, insultando y maldiciendo. Porque entrar en ese instituto era solo una prueba clara y evidente de que no podría seguir jugando al béisbol. No entró en el instituto por placer o por algo bueno sino huyendo.

Entró con un guante y un montículo abandonados a la fuerza y se iba con una bicicleta y un maillot que nunca le abandonarían. Aunque su futuro maillot fuera distinto, aunque cambiara de compañeros.

Nunca imaginó graduarse de esa manera. Pudiendo mirar hacia atrás y no ver dolor y lágrimas sino logros y sonrisas. Pero eso no era lo mejor. Lo mejor estaba aún por llegar.

Cuando Arakita llego a Hakone delante de él solo había una espesa niebla y bruma que no le permitía ver nada y solo le hacía perderse. Ahora que saldría para siempre de ese instituto el horizonte estaba nítido. Veía todo lo que quería ver, avanzaba hacia donde necesitaba hacerlo.

Y quizás visto desde fuera era solo un chico que había sido rebelde y superado esa rebeldía, pero lo cierto es que era más, mucho más. Demasiado.

Nunca podría decir si fue Fukutomi aquel día en la montaña, la gata que se le acercaba cada vez que se escapaba de las clases, las horas en los rodillos sudando como nunca antes, las carreras ganadas y perdidas o simplemente el maillot de Hakone; pero uno de esos factores o quizás todos le llevaron a donde estaba ahora.

Fukutomi dijo una vez que sin Arakita el equipo no podría haberse formado. Yasutomo había tirado de todos cuando tuvo que hacerlo, había apoyado y ayudado cuando hizo falta y luchó por el maillot de forma agresiva, fuerte y pasional como el lobo que era.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Arakita también sentía que todo el equipo había tirado de él para llevarlo a donde estaba en ese momento.

Ahora solo tenía que seguir avanzando. La escalera no acababa aún, eran muchos los escalones que le quedaban por subir y sus piernas ya estaban deseosas de ello.

Tras la ceremonia a su opinión pomposa, cursi y melodramática, fue a aquel lugar del patio de la escuela donde había pasado horas. Un lugar donde la gente solo vería un césped y un gato negro. Pero para Arakita ese lugar era importante.

La gata le recibió maullando con ganas y Yasutomo casi pudo sentir que ella sabía a que había ido ese día.

Se agachó y le acarició la cabeza mientras ella ronroneaba.

—Es culpa tuya que ya no sea una persona de perros, eres una manipuladora.

Un nuevo maullido y ahora Arakita le rascaba en el cuello.

—Pero ya no vamos a vernos más, si quieres seguir pareciéndote a mi tienes que seguir como hasta ahora. Igual de orgullosa y arisca pero sin negar a los demás. Kuroda-chan se encargará de ti, no dejará que vuelvas a estar flacucha, Futoi-chan.

Porque ninguno iba a volver a atrás. Ni Arakita volvería a ser una persona perdida ni ese gato un animal delgado.

Aunque ya no fueran a seguir viéndose.

Porque la gente se dice que los perros y gatos no se llevan bien, pero nadie dijo nunca nada de un lobo y un gato.

—Ahora sí, somos libres.

Lo eran. La universidad esperaba a Arakita, nuevos compañeros de ciclismo y un nuevo maillot, pero siempre una parte de él pertenecería y quedaría en aquel instituto al que nunca esperó apreciar. Y en ese césped junto a un animal al que nunca imaginó querer y cuidar como había acabado haciéndolo.

* * *

 _Aclaraciones, muchas y necesarias:_ No he leído aún el manga así que no sé casi nada tras la Inter High ni de Kuroda de solo que le llama "Kuroda-chan" a veces. Muchos datos como el nombre de su bicicleta y de su perro son sacadas de la wiki, de preguntas que responde el sensei de los fans. No he traducido _All-rounder_ porque "todo terreno" o "polifacético" eran las traducciones y no me convencían, tampoco se de ciclismo pero al mirar lo más cercano sería "Clasicómano" y tampoco me gustaba. "Futoi" significa gorda, así que digamos que la llama Gorda-chan (gordita) y eso es totalmente inventado por mi. Creo que no me dejo nada pero seguro que sí.

Y nada más, que amo a Arakita muchísimo me parece un personaje genial y su relación con el gato me encanta. Quería que fuera un centric de él así que por eso no metí al team Hakogaku más que de forma externa.


End file.
